Kahn Part 1 of 2
by Mimi1343
Summary: Amy, Spock's sister is taken hostage by Kahn where things get steamy.


Prisoner has escaped. Prisoner was escaped * The intercom buzzed throughout the Ship.

" Shit. " You pulled out your gun. You on the lowest deck of the Starship: Enterprise. You had came down to grab some tools. You were a doctor. You made your way to the lift. When you were about to press the button the lift door opened. Standing there was kahn.

" Kahn. Dont move. Kneel down and put your hands behind your head " You pointed the gun at him.

" I doubt you would really shoot me " Kahn stepped closer.

" Dont move! " You gripped the gun tighter.

" Little Amy. The sister of Spock. " Kahn stepped closer. You backed up.

" It was hard for you to get on this Ship. Your brother hated you so much he didnt want to be near you. " Kahn smirked.

" Shut up! " You were never close to your brother all you did was fight with him. You were a burden.

" What did he tell you? " You held onto the gun.

" I overheard him blabbering onto Captain about you. " Kahn smirked. While you were distracted kahn grabbed the gun and hit you with it. You fell unconsious.

" Ughh " You woke up and groaned your head hurt. You opened your eyes and looked around.

" Finally awake. "

You turned to the voice, it was kahn.

" Where's my gun? " You looked around. You were hand cuffed to a bed in a small room. You were still in the lowest deck of the ship.

" Got it " Kahn held the gun up. He was sitting across the room on the floor.

" Let me go or.. my brother will kill you " You pulled on the hand cuffs.

" Your brother hates you " Kahn chuckled.

" I bet your brother hates you too " You glared. In a second kahn had grabbed you by the neck.

" Dont talk about my family. " Kahn glared at you. You used your free hand and clawed at him. He let go.

" I'm sorry. but did something happen to them? " You rubbed your neck.

" Dummy. There in the 72 torpedos. I am the only one awake. " Kahn sighed.

" Sorry " At that moment your stomach growled.

" Hungry? " Kahn smiled. The first time you've seen a genuine smile from him.

" Yes " You said quietly embarrased.

" i'll be back. " Kahn left the room for a few minutes and came back with a plate of mac and cheese.

" Where did you get this from? " You asked him.

" Kitchen. PS. I disabled the CCTV " Kahn sat next to you on the bed and fed you the mac. You couldn't eat by yourself because of the handcuff. You looked into kahns eyes as he fed you. His eyes were clouded with anger, pain and sadness.

" I'm sorry about your family. " You said between bites. He froze. He mumbled a it's okay and continued to feed you.

You could suddenly hear people running down the hallway outside the room. Kahn quickly sat the mac n cheese down and grabbed you. He covered you mouth so you wouldnt make any noise. You could hear your brother.

" Has any seen Amy? " Spock asked worried.

" No, Sir "

Kahn held onto you untill the footsteps faded.

" Sorry " Kahn looked at you. He looked at you and your eyes were wide.

" Why are you looking at me like tha- oh sorry " Kahn realized he was ontop of you.

" Its okay " You moved after kahn got off of you.

" Amy. You have cheese everywhere! " Kahn waved his hand in front of you. You wiped of near your mouth.

" Gone? " You asked. He just laughed. You continued to wipe and he just laughed.

" JUST WIPE IT FOR ME! " You yelled at him. He chuckled. He leaned in closer to you.

" It just a little right there " Kahn kissed you on the lips. You froze. A few seconds later kahn pulled away.

" Sorry " He mumbled.

" No it's okay it was - good " You awkwardly smiled.

" So you thought it was good huh? " Kahn smirked.

" No I mean... I ... maybe " You spoke. Kahn laughed and kissed you again. This time you returned it. Kahn bit down on your lip causing your it open your mouth and he took the chance to slide his tongue in. You and kahn made out till your lips were red. He pushed you onto your back on the bed. He slowly slide his hand up your shirt. He grabbed your breast and massaged it. You moaned at the touch. At the same time he began laying kisses along your neck and collarbone. He left a few love bites.

" The handcuff " You moaned. He grabbed the key from his pants and unlocked it. You immediatly grabbed him and pulled his shirt off. You took a little extra time to look at his abs.

" Like what you see? " He chuckled.

" Shut up? " You pulled him in for a another kiss.

" We dont need this. " He grabbed your shirt and ripped it in the front and then pulled it off. He also pulled your bra off.

" That was a nice shirt though. " You groaned. You flipped him over and straddled him. You could tell that he was hard. You unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off. You used your teeth to pull his underwear off. His member was fully erect. You took it in your hand and slowly stroked it. You licked the head. Kahn moaned. You laughed and took it in fully.

" Oh my god amy! " Kahn grabbed your hair and forced you deeper. You continued to suck and stroke at the same time.

" I'm going to cum. " Kahn moaned. You immediatly stopped.

" What? " He groaned.

" Not without me. " You smiled. Kahn flipped you over with him ontop. He took your right nipple in his mouth and sucked while massaging the other.

" Kahn! " You groaned. He switched to the other.

" I cant wait. " You pulled you pants and under off. Kahn opened your legs. He stuck one digit in your pussy. You groaned. He stuck another in and start to sissor you preparing for what was next.

" I want you " You moaned. He pulled out his fingers. He quickly licked them. He lined himself up with your entrance.

" Ready? " Kahn smiled. You nodded. He slowly pushed all the way in. You groaned in pain. He slowly slide out and back in till you got used to his large size.

" Faster please kahn. " You moaned. Kahn started to thrust in faster. You met his thrusts. The room began to get hot and sweaty. As kahn thrust harder you dug your nails into his back. He groaned.

" I'm going to come. " You moaned breathlessly.

" Me to " Kahn thrust in a few more times until you both came at the same time. He collasped next to you. He threw the covers over you and him.

" That was amazing. " Kahn smiled and pushed your hair behind your ear.

" It was. If we ever get a chance lets do this again. " You suggested. Kahn nodded. That moment the bedroom door opened.

Kahn pulled you close to him. You both sat up and looked at the door.

" Amy. You slept with... Kahn?! " He looked angry.

" Spock I.. ummm "


End file.
